1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a light source module.
2. Related Art
Light source modules are grouped into direct type light source modules and side type light source modules, and in the side type light source module, a light guide plate (LGP) is used to guide a light beam emitted from a light emitting device disposed at a side of the LGP to a front side (a light emerging surface) of the LGP, so as to form a surface light source. With development of photoelectric technology, light-emitting diodes (LEDs) gradually replace cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs) to sever as the light-emitting devices.
As the LED is a directional light source, a dark area is usually formed between two adjacent LEDs, or when none LED is configured at a corner of the LGP, the corner of the LGP is liable to produce the dark area. The known LED has a low power, so that a plurality of LEDs are generally configured beside a side surface (a light incident surface) of the LGP. When more LEDs are used, a space between two adjacent LEDs is relatively small, so that the dark area is relatively small. However, with development of semiconductor technology, the power of the LED can be increased, and the number of the LEDs configured beside the light incident surface can be decreased. When the number of the LEDs is decreased, the space between two adjacent LEDs becomes larger, so that the dark area is larger, and the dark area at the corner of the LGP also becomes larger, which may influence uniformity of the surface light source formed by the backlight module.
According to a disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 7,048,427, an included angle is formed between two light incident surfaces, and a plurality of light guide device can be arranged in parallel. U.S. Pat. No. 6,913,366 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,357,552 disclose an LGP structure.